The Pregnant Samurai
by CrimsonEmperess
Summary: Cam and Hunter are enjoying the simple quiet life when something or someone impregnates Cam. The Questions on Everyones Mind are WHO? WHAT! WHY? COMPLETE R
1. Chapter 1

Cam stretched out and threw his legs over the end of the bed. He sat their for a moment and just enjoyed the felling of being at home. Home. He could definitely get used to this. It has been six months since he and Hunter bought the little house and moved in. At the movement Hunter laid sprawled out on the bed in his usual bed time wear or, Cam thought the lack of it. He smiled as he looked at his sleeping lover, Home. With as much quietness as he could he went down the stairs to start breakfast and put on a pot of coffee. He even switched on the T.V to hear the local news. He was busy cutting up fruit when he felt someone smack his behind happily. He turned with a frown at Hunter who was still but naked in the kitchen. Something about having your boyfriend standing but naked in your new kitchen seemed appealing to Green Samurai.

Hunter had a husky look on his face that Cam thought that he was thinking of stripping him and enjoying the new kitchen table. "Morning." Hunter said giving Cam a once over. "Morning." Cam said as he turned back to the fruit. After a long moment he felt Hunter loom up behind him. Hunter bent his head and pressed a kiss on Cam's shoulder slowly working his way up Cam's neck. Despite all Cam's self control he could help but feel aroused by the actions of his lover. Hunter's hand drifted down to the waist ban of Cam's boxers, just as the phone rang. The fist time the couple ignored the ringing but as the ringing prosiest Hunter regretfully let Cam answer the phone with a pout on his face.

"Hello." Cam said into the phone as he watched Hunter eat fruit.

"Cameron! Good you're awake there is a strange phenomenon happening at the school right now. I would greatly appreciate it if you would come and have a look as soon as possible." Sensei Watonabe said through the phone line.

"Ok. I'll be there in a bit."

"Ok. And tell Hunter Good Morning ok."

"Sure." Cam hung up the phone and sighed. "I have to go to the Academy right now."

"Ok. No problem." Hunter said walking over to Cam and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, "There's always when you get home."

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem. Ok let's go take a shower."

"Let's as in We."

"Yep."

"I thought you said you would wait until I came home to do all that."

"Well…..No this would be Breakfast. When you come home it would be lunch and dinner. I thought you were the smart one." Cam chuckled. The two went up stairs to their bathroom and took a nice long shower.

Later when Cam arrived at the Academy he went straight for his father. The old man was sitting in the library meditating. "Dad what's the problem." Cam said as he walked and he stopped short as two small green balls of light were floating around the room. "That's the problem." His father said. Then suddenly the little balls of light seemed to notice that he was there and came dashing towards him and hit him square in the stomach and he flew back and hit his head on the wall and fell un-conscience…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Cam woke up with a mind numbing, skull splitting head ache. He couldn't even open his eyes for more than a few minutes at a time. But Cam being rather stubborn would stay down for to long. He managed to get out of bed without falling down. He waddled over to the bathroom and relived himself. Then went back to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Hours later he awoke to the smell of pancakes. "Felling better." Hunter's voice whispered close to Cam ear his breath brushed gently against the sensitive skin on his ear.

"A little. You made me pancakes? You never cook you have every possible food source on speed dial." Cam said as her shifted his body to meet Hunter's blue eyes.

"Thought you could use something nice." Hunter kissed Cam on the lips gently.

"How long was I out?"

"A little more than a day."

"It's morning now?" Hunter nodded and Cam literally jumps out of bed. "The Academy must be in ruins. A whole day." Cam said franticly as he searched for clothing until he felt some strong arms pull him to a stop.

Hunter pulled his lover towards him and turned him around so that he could nozzle Cam's neck, "The Academy can do without the mighty Samurai for a few days."

"But-…." Hunter licked Cam's sensitive spot which made the Samurai purr happily. "You're trying to distract me."

"Mmmmmmmm….Is it working?" Hunter bit Cam's spot again causing him to groan loudly. "I take that as a yes."

Cam who was determined not let Hunter win said, "The pancakes." But it was too late Hunter hands were already in Cam's boxers. So they two lovers spent the rest of the day in bed. After 8-9 hours Cam and Hunter lay in bed coddled in bed sleeping happily while inside Cam's body something interesting was stirring. Inside Cam's stomach was a little egg which was now being fertilized by Hunter's Sperm. And a bay is being formed.

The next day Blake called at about 2:30 a.m. Literally Screaming in his brothers ear, "WERE PREGNANT!" Hunter just hung up the phone and went back to snuggling up to Cam who didn't hear a thing.

**It short I know. Read an Review. **


	3. Explaination

**Hey people Chapter three; Explination**

Meanwhile up in the sky sat Cameron Watonabe's mother. She was there thinking about her song Cam and the fact that she hand a hand in making him pregnant and the look on his face when he will find out, she couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I can't believe you made your own son, my grandson pregnant with those stupid ren shen (pregnancy) balls. "Oh mother. You and I both now that Cam has to have children to take care of the school. And since he choose his lover who is….."

"A dude."

"Yes….A dude he has to have children. And the only way is for Cam to get pregnant."

"I don't sea why that Hunter feller can't get pregnant."

"Because I won't have it!" Hunter's father sang out.

"Oh be quiet you old piece of……………"

"Mother!"

"What. He started it."

"Oh well then hush up and enjoy the show."

"I can't believe you got that girl pregnant." Mr. Bradley said to his wife who was sipping her tea.

"He could have done so much better." She said smiling at her husband as he huffed and puffed about her own use of the ren shen balls on that pretty Tori.

"Can't you tell true love when you see it." She retorted.

"Obviously not." Cam's grandmother shot back.

Meanwhile back on earth Shane and Dustin was busy pampering Tori. While Sensei told Tori about all she couldn't drink from now on. "Coffee Out." Tori just nodded and smiled at the old man as he went on and on. Hunter was on his way to the Academy when he spotted Cam and Hunter walking to the Academy he waved them down. "Bro did you tell Cam about the good news?" Cam yawned and smiled,

"Yea. Congratulations. Your life is about to be turned upside down." Blake grinned widely.

"Yea. I got to tell you though can't wait."

Cam snorted, "I for one would not be ready for a baby anytime soon."

"Dude! Come on not like you or and Hunter plan to get pregnant. Right?"

Hunter gave Cam a once over, "Well, I don't know. Cam's been beaming rather brightly lately." Hunter said teaseling Cam. What Hunter thinks is a joke may really be happening.Cam awoke a week later stretched lazy and looked over to his lover who was fast asleep. He smile and kissed Hunter on the cheek and got out of bed and went to brush his teeth in the bathroom. He stood over the sink and suddenly a wave of Nausea followed by a strange churning in his stomach. Then Hunter came running into the bathroom, greened faced and barfed in the toilet. When Hunter was finished the churning stopped while the Nausea grew ten fold.

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoyed. To CamFan4Ever thank you for the reviews. **


	4. The test

After giving Hunter some dry Crackers to munch on after he dashed to the bathroom for the 10th time in an hour. Hunter groaned and rested his head on Cam's shoulder. "The crackers with help with the vomiting." Hunter groaned and pouted and ate his crackers obediently.

The phone rang, Cam answered it with and heard Tori's voice on the phone, "Ahhhh…………Cam. That you?"

"Yea. You ok?"

"Yea."

"Ok. I was wandering if you wouldn't want to follow me to the doctor's office."

"Something wrong with Blake?" No. He has to work. And Shane and Dustin have classes to deal with. Hunter's properly busy and Mariah and Kapri are well……..Do I really need to say why I don't want to come."

"No…." Cam said with a slight chuckle. "What about Dad." There was silence on the phone,

"Well………I………"

"He's getting on your nerves with all the baby things right?"

"Yea. They doctor is an old friend of his so I think he'll be kept posted on all the happening with the baby."

"No problem."

"Thanks I'll pick you up at 10:30 ok."

"Ok. Bye." Cam hung up the phone to find Hunter dressing in his sweats to leave for the Academy for the day. "Felling better."

"Yea the crackers worked. How you feeling." Hunter said kissing Cam passionately. "Baby."

"Yea. A little better sweet heart." Cam said fluttering his eye lashes. This action caused Hunter to laugh out loud.

"Ok. See ya."

A few hours' later Cam and Tori were sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Chan's office. "Thanks for coming."

"It's ok Tori, for the Hundredth time."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Mrs. Bradley." A middle aged Asian man came up and said. He smiled warmly at Tori which seemed to make Tori feel better. Tori got up and he nodded to Cam and he followed Tori and the middle aged man into the office was he conducted a few test on Tori. And soon after Tori and Cam were sitting down in a little white office.

"Tori you seemed to be in perfect health and you and your babies will grow up well."

"Don't you mean baby." Tori asked with a small frown.

"Ah……..yes…….yes. Baby."

"Okay. Well if that's all?" Tori asked and the doctor nodded, "Cam lets go."

"Ah. Cameron I would like to speak to you."

"Oh. Sure." Tori smiled and left.

"Dr. Chen what is it?"

"Cam this may sound strange to you but…………………Your pregnant with Hunter…….Yes that is name Hunter."

"Pregnant? Dr. Chen if you may not have noticed I am of the male spectrum of the human race."

"Yes. I know. But your meant to have children and since you gay and all one of you need to get pregnant. To continue the line. It is written."

"Excuse me. I am not pregnant."

"Ok. This morning didn't you have morning sickness and nausea?"

Cam sat and pondered this how did he now about the nausea, "Yes I had the nausea. Bit Hunter was the one throwing up in the toilet."

"Strange. Well you are pregnant Cam and to prove it. I want you to take this pregnancy test."

"You have got to be kidding me? I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Cam shouted out. Cam was shaking with anger.

"Cameron I now it is a bit upsetting. And I would leave to but just take the test." The doctor put the test in a bag and gave it to Cam who reluctantly took it and left.

"Everything ok?" Tori asked as they drove.

"Fine."

Cam sat on the edge of the bed staring at the test the next morning. He sat their for a long time before he cursed and took up the test and went to the bathroom and took the test. The test would take an hour. He glanced to his watch Hunter would he home in an hour he mumbled to himself. So an hour later Cam stared down at the pregnancy test wide eyed when Hunter came in. "Cam?" he saw his lover sitting unmoving looking down on the bed staring at something in his hand. He walked over to the bed and looked over Cam's shoulder and his eyes grew three times as big as Cam held the pregnancy test was saying……………………………...


	5. The question

**Chapter 5. Sorry for keeping you hanging for so long.**

"You're pregnant." Hunter whispered. They looked at each other.

"No." They said in unison.

"This is obviously wrong Cam." Hunter said as he started to have a fit of nervous laughter. "Right?" He said as his face suddenly shifted form nervous happy laughter to serious.

"I'm not sure. The doctor did say that."

"Whoa. You went to the doctor. When?"

"Well I didn't exactly go for me. I went with Tori for her check up. The doctor told me that I was pregnant."

"And how did you take this?" Hunter said as he ran his hand through his hear disrupting the mass of blonde hair.

"Not very well. I was a little pissed that some strange doctor was calling me pregnant. He gave me the test." Cam and Hunter were both quiet for a long while, "I think it might be accurate." Cam whispered loud enough for Hunter to hear.

"I think so to." Hunter said as he pulled on a jacket. "I need to clear my head." Hunter stormed out the room without a word.

Cam sat their for a long time and thought about what happened. He was pregnant. His mind switched to Hunter. What kind of guy would want a boyfriend that could get pregnant? Cam didn't blame Hunter for running out. Heck he was a bit surprised that Hunter even took it as well as he did. "I might loose him." Cam whispered to no one in particular. He was going to loose the love of his life over getting pregnant. How weird did that sound. He didn't ask for this. So why should he loose Hunter over it. "I should destroy it." Cam said even though he knew he couldn't because that would be like murdering a piece of him and Hunter.

He sighed he would wait and hear what Hunter will say.

**Hey people :) should be minimum spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Going Home

_Hello people sorry I took so long to update. Would have done it sooner but my inspiration went on vacation and my space was invaded. But none the less here it is._

_Disclaimer: Do not own PRNS or Cam or Hunter etc. But if I did it would be so much better._

_On with the soda Oh sorry Story. (Had a senior moment there)_

Hunter walked to the lake, the only place where he could sit and think about what was going on in his life. He walked thought the forest slowly inhaling the fresh air around him to help calm him down to a degree. He arrived at the forest in not time he quietly looked for a place to sit and relax. He sat and started to meditate, letting his senses spread out. Taking his racing mind to a direct focus.

He was almost clam when he heard someone approaching he opened his eyes and sprang to his feet, where he was now was to out in the open so he found a place to hind close to the path leading to the lake. He slunk into the shadows which where cast by the trees against the bright full moon's light. The person approached slowly stopped at the entrance for a moment then continued to walk and tripped on a tree trunk that was sticking out of the ground. Only one person could be so clumsy.

Dustin grunted and his face hit the ground and he almost bit his tongue. He got up brushed himself off. "You O.K Dustin?" Hunter asked but Dustin was too busy glaring at the tree trunk which he had tripped on. After he stuck his tongue out he turned and saw Hunter, "Wow, When did you get here?"

"Not long." Hunter said with a barley straight face.

"Oh what you doing here then shouldn't you be at home with Cam?" Dustin asked giving Hunter his usually mega watt grin.

"Yea. So what are you doing out here?" Hunter said quickly changed the subject.

"Changing the subject okay. I've been sent to out by Shane because he planning some kind of surprise for me." Dustin said his mega watt grin turned to super duper mega watt grin. He smirked back he missed Cam a lot. "Thinking?"

"Yea I'm going to get back to Cam now he's properly worried about me, so enjoy your surprise and tell Shane I said Hi alright."

"Yea. Bye."

Hunter walked to the forest a smile on his face. Why was he so stupid he loved Cam and would go through any thing even a pregnancy for him. Anything. His heart was singing his mind was racing contemplating what he was going to say to Cam. He was walking though the forest going to his car and race home without caring if he got a speeding ticket. He arrived the car in no time and looked down at his shoes that where untied. With a slight frown he bent to tie them and when he rose he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and he saw stars before he all went blank.

_**Review much appreciated**_


	7. Old Gorldfriend Big Trouble

_Author note: Hi people sorry it took me so long to update lots of stuff have been happening. Sorry aboutits shortness. Be longer next time._

"Wake up sleepy head." A high pitched female voice said in a baby voice. Hunter opened his eyes and stared up a blurry figure that was kneeled in front of him. His head ached but he tried to focus on the blurry figure. Slowly the figure came into focus "Holy Shit!" Hunter said.

"Oh nice to know that you remember me Hunter. I haven't seen you in years."

"I thought you were in the -"

"In the loony bin, crazy house. Yea, I was and I escaped silly just to see you."

"You shouldn't have."

"Oh yes I should because Hunter……………" She leaned forward and kissed him, "were soul mate, star crossed lovers, and all that." Hunter stared at the girl who was grinning at him. A phone rang, "Oh sit tight." She kissed him again as she got up and skipped to the phone. Hunter sat the taking in his surrounding and the realization of who it was washed over him. Leslie Strum, she was smart, pretty and perfect and she and Hunter went a two dates but Hunter broke it off and told her that there was no chemistry and she seemed a little upset but said nothing. She was studying for her entrance exams to a University and she was a shoe in. But she didn't get a perfect score on the test like she wanted and she just snapped and she was put into the psychiatric ward of a hospital he hadn't heard of here since.

But I guess she escaped the hospital and now she was back and seemed to be infatuated with Hunter. Why he couldn't think about right now and he hand to find away to escape. He was in a warehouse and smelled damp and dingy he glanced around and saw jar of herbs and bottles with specimens and on an old Pedi stole there was large book bound in old leather. His hand were chained to a wall he tried to charge up his chi to break the restraints, with a little effort he managed to released himself. H tried to get up but just staggered back to the floor. He grunted and set his one track mind on one thing getting back to Cam and his baby. He stood on his feet and walked and his vision blurred with each step. He pushed the pain aside and walked stealthily around look for and exit. He passed saw a door and he walked passed an operation table and he continued to look for and way to get out. He found one, his signature crooked smile plastered on his face and he looked around making sure that no one was in the area and made his way to the door. He quickly look back to see if she came back she hadn't so, he opened the door and saw her smiling face with her red hair pulled into a ponytail and he emerald eyes glittering with disappointment that was the last thing he saw. She said some kind of incantation "_Agande mortino"_ and his brain turned blank.

**Cam point of few coming soon so don't worry. Hope you enjoy. Review please. **


	8. Brother's Thoughts

_Author's Note: Been forever hasn't it well here you go. ENJOY! _

I sat in my office staring out the window. "Hunter." I felt tears burning in the back of my eyes. He'd left last night and I sat and waited for him all night, couldn't sleep, eat or think about anything other than Hunter.

"Cameron." I looked up to see my father staring at me with evident worry in his eyes. "A man lost in thought is a man lost in life."

"It's nothing." He raised his eyebrow to me. "Dad I was just staring out the window nothing to worry about."

"Lying to a ninja master isn't very wise." I kept my face evaded from his. "So I suggest you talk to me about what is happening to you and Hunter."

My eyes met his reluctantly. I hated when he picked up on this so quickly. "He hasn't come home yet."

"Hunter?"

"Yes."

"Strange. Maybe you should pay Blake a visit."

I frowned and the look of my fathers eyes. If I wasn't mistaken it was amusement. "I'll do that."

"Very Well then. I have meeting now."

He left without another word. I'll go visit Blake now. I got up and grabbed my car keys and headed out of my office to the forest. I was so deep in though I nearly walked into and old man that looked vaguely familiar. "Proberly one of my dads friends." I dismissed it quickly as I opened the car door and drove off.

"This is getting good." Cam's Grandmother announced.

"Good! Good! My son is in the sneers of some psychotic chick. And you call it good."

"It will strengthen there relationship."

"Please." Mr. Bradley threw his hand in the air. His wife patted his shoulder gently.

"Missing huh." Blake said rubbing a non existent beard. "Not like him." The waitress of the tiny dinner brought their orders. Cam stared down at the pancakes in his plates the very site of them was upsetting him cause Hunter tried to make him pancakes sometimes. All tries unsuccessful, the quick though of this brought a smile on my face. "The pancakes aren't that nice looking."

I looked up to Blake you was eyeing me suspiciously. I gave a reluctant grin and ate the pancakes for the babe's sake.

"You were hungry!" Blake exclaimed. Hungry was an under statement he's eaten three stakes of 10 pancakes, 2 orders of scrambled eggs, hamburger, hot wings, and 2 cheesecake compliments a girl who was apparently eyeing him all the while.

"So he hasn't contacted you?" Blake shook his head. "Any ideas where he might……….."

"Is there a reason for him to leave in the first place?" Blake asked. There it was out in the air floating between them. Why? Why had he left? Hunter wasn't the type to run away from a challenge. And me having a bay was more that a challenge for even the mighty crimson ranger. "Cam?"

"I'm pregnant." He stopped and looked me right in the eye. He was obviously expecting me to tell him he was on a hidden camera show or something. "It's true."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hunter's Baby, right." I nodded. "Ok" He started walking again. Processing the information in a calm cool way only Blake Bradley could. We arrived at the car park in no time and Blake pulled out his keys, opened the door and paused. "Hunter wouldn't run from that kind of responsibility. And defiantly not from you. I think something happened to him. I know him, He's my brother. He wouldn't run. He might have been a little freaked out seeing that you're a guy and all but running no way."

"You think so." I shoved my hand in my pockets mad ant myself for thinking Hunter would leave him when I knew better. It was properly the hormones.

"I know so. I'll keep your secret until we find him. Ok?"

"Yea. Bye. Tell Tor I said hello." He grinned at me before getting into his car and driving off. I stood their for a long while and them out of the blue, the words came " I goanna find you babe."

"See it goanna work out alright." "Love like a game. It's totally unpredictable. You of all people should know that." Cam's grandmother smiled at Mr. Bradley. He ignored the old women but muttered something under his breath. "As I recall your families didn't want you too together and look. Here you are dead and happy with two kids."

"And as I recalled you and Dad didn't always see eye to eye." Cam mother wiggled her eyebrows and he mother glared at her.

_Will be updating Monday………………hopefully. Drop a review!_


	9. Astro sarcasm

_Author's Note: Summer is coming. I just got to finish my exams next week and I'll start a new fic and finish this one. Drop a review. _

I pressed his back to the hard cold wall of the cell he was being kept in. In was small and cramp, I wasn't claustrophobic, but staying here for much longer I would get it. I hadn't slept well all he could think about was Cam and the baby. Our baby. I miss him a lot. I miss all of them Blake, Tori, Dustin, Shane, Sensei, heck even Kapri and Mariah. The cell door opened and a pair of emerald eyes peeped in. "Still thinking about that silly boyfriend of yours?"

"I defiantly wasn't thinking about you." He said

She glared at him and slapped him. She leaned against the far wall away from me so she could look at me, "Do you think I want to hurt your pretty face? I don't you know. I want us to get married, have little babies about the place and live happily ever after." She stared out the one window in the cell. "But you choose him over me! Why?"

"He's prettier, smarter, I like his legs, and he's sarcastic always sexy, and………….." She stormed off before I could finish. I've being trying all sorts of ways to escape but none worked there only one more option. Astro-projection. Something Sensei Omano taught me. But I Haven't used it much and I haven't done it in a while. But here goes nothing. I closed my eyes and calmed my senses and felt my body drift away slowly………

"Blake……..Blake……." Tori nudged me hard.

"Ok babe and up. You ok?" I asked as I looked at the sexy blonde looking dreamily at me.

"I'm thirsty." I looked at her in awe she's been pregnant for a week and she drank and ate more things than have in my whole live in a matter of hours. But love does strange things to people.

"What do you want?" she gave me a thousand watt grin. "Warm milk." She kissed me softly. I'm goanna die a happy man. "Please."

"Sure, babe." I swung my legs over the bed and yanked on some slacks. I did a combination of yawning and tripping over things on my way to the kitchen. Opened the fridge and poured in into a mug and chucked it into the microwave for a couple of seconds. The microwave beeped a few time an indication that it was done. I took it out…………"Blake." I wrinkled my nose, Hunter; nope need to sleep more man. I poured the milk into a glass and rubbed my face and was about to head back upstairs. I turned to see a faded figure of my brother looking like hell. "Hunter?"

"No It Santa Clause." I tried to suppress the grin that was hovering dangerously close to my lips. "You're not ok. So drop the bomb."

"I've been kidnapped"

"By who?"

"Leslie Strum."

"Wasn't she in…..?"

"Crazy house. Yea. She escaped with power."

"What kind of power?"

"Witch shit."

There was I long silence between us. I stood there waiting on him to ask the question.

"Well?"

"Well What?"

"I have to ask?"

"I'm a little sleepy so help a guy out."

"How's Cam?" I always found it amusing how my brother always had trouble expressing his feelings. Up to the time that everyone one knew he and Cam were together he was always a little………….testy about it. "Well."

"He's fine. And worried about you."

"He shouldn't be worrying it's not good for him."

"He thought you left him."

"I would never do…."

"That. He knew I think it was the hormones though."

"And Tori?"

"Eating like a horse. And happy."

"That's good to hear………..I got to go."

"Alright. Any ideas and where she's keeping you."

"Warehouse somewhere. That's all I know. Later" He disappeared.

"Blake?" Tori's voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

"Coming!" I quickly grabbed the glass of milk and headed up stairs. I'd go tell Cam the news tomorrow.

_Well 2 more chapters to go. Next chapter will have a little taste from my next one. Don't forget drop a review. _


	10. Baby Kicks

_Almost done…………….Thanks to ALL the reviewers. THANK YOU!_

Cam was awakened by someone knocking on the front door. With a lazy yawn he glanced at the clock next to his bed, 7:20. "Who would come this early?" He rolled out of bed and opened the door to find Blake standing outside. "Hey what's up?" Cam asked rubbing his eyes. Blake raised an eyebrow at Cam. "What?" Cam asked.

"Ah man I think your goanna need some bigger pants." Blake said pointing to Cam's stomach. Cam glanced to see that his stomach at grown considerable over night. Then he felt a kick.

"Aw"

"What?"

"It kicked."

"Really?"

"Yea. Like a mammoth." Blake grinned widely.

"I got some news on Hunter."

"Really. Come in. Want some tea?"

"Sure." Blake said as Cam ushered him into the living room he took a seat on the couch. Soon Cam came back with a pot of tea and two cups.

"Well Hunter got in touch with me last night………"

"How?"

"He Astor-projected."

"Ok."

"He said Leslie Strum is holding him hostage in a warehouse somewhere. I was hopping that you'd have a better idea than checking every warehouse in Blue Bay Harbour."

"Well…." Cam sat back and sipped his tea as he thought of the best way to approach the problem. "Aw!" the baby kicked again. I wrote a programme when Lothor was around to track the Wind Ninjas down but when he got kidnapped I re-wrote it to find you and your brother. I should still have it in my files. I'll have my old Laptop in the Attic, But Hunter wanted to organize it."

"Say no more." Blake and Cam went up the stairs to start the search for the laptop.

Hunter sat on the cold metal table with a noxious smell in the air. "Hunter if you don't want me then no one will have you so I'll give until midnight to make your decision me or Him." She disappeared in puff of green smoke.

"Choose between Cam and her. Well I'll pick Cam any day even if I die and know Cam will take care of himself. Behind the closed door Leslie stud he anger smouldering.

"Cam is going to have his work cut out for him."

"Found it!" Blake exclaimed. He handed cam the Laptop and they went down stairs. Cam plunged it in and pulled up the programme when Blake's cell phone rang.

"I got to go. But I'll come back later alright or call me if you find him."

"Ok. Bye." Blake left. Cam leaned back on the crunch and closed his eyes for a quick nap he been a lot more tied than he thought. He was soon asleep.

The door bell rang some time later and Cam grunted awake. He answered it to find a Pizza delivery guy. "I didn't order anything."

He looked worried, "But………are you sure?"

"Yea. I've been asleep all afternoon so bye." Cam closed the door. The door bell rang again. Cam opened it.

"Look man I'll give it to you free. I just need you to take this I'll get in trouble if I don't deliver all."

"Fine I'll take it." Cam said taking the pizza from the young man.

"Thank You."

"Yea." He closed the door and he sank down to the couch and opened the pizza. Pepperoni. He took a slice and was about to take a bit when the baby kicked again. "You're so much like Hunter." He took a bit of the pizza and felt a strange burning sensation through his body. The buzzing sound and then he felt nothing……………

_Author's Note: Sucky chapter I know but it will be over in about one chapter. Drop a review and tell me how much it sucks. _


	11. Ending

Blake pulled into the drive way of Cam and his brother's home later in the day. He knocked on the door. "Cam? Cam!. Okay there is something wrong here. Cam never takes so long to answer the door before." He took a few steps from the door and looked up and down the road before he pointed his index finger to the door knob of the locked front door. I bolt of electricity shot from his finger and the door unlocked with a click. Blake carefully opened the door a crack to see if anyone was inside. Praying that they didn't have nosey neighbors he slipped in the dark house.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary as he combed the dark kitchen. He moved on to the living room, nothing on the couch, "Shit!" He sited a body on the floor. "Cam?" He shook his shoulders staring down at his pale face. He quickly checked his pulse and breathing. Fine his breathing was a little rougher though. "Cam. Wake up."

Cam grunted awake. He was really tired. His eyes flickered open to stare up at Blake's face. "What happened?" He asked noticing the sound of his own voice he quickly decided to be quiet.

"I don't know I Cam to check on you and to see you if you found any info on my bro. Knocked on the door you didn't answer. So……………..I let myself in and found you here on the ground unconscious."

As Blake helped him up the memories started coming back slowly, "There was a pizza guy…… who wanted to get rid of a spare pizza and I guess it was………."

"Poisoned." He looked as Blake took a slice of pizza and showed cam that it was now black and not really easy on the eyes. "But you seem to be alright. ' Sept a little pale but alright." Cam smiled slightly as he put a protective hand over his stomach. It kicked almost knowingly. He looked into his laptop his hands gliding over the familiar keys. "Found Something?"

"Hold on….." He typed a few keys and then there was a beeping sound and a map came up on the screen with a little dot crimson dot on it. The location of the dot was a warehouse in Mire Mills, which was a 6 and a half hour drive away, not to far from the docks. "I'll call the guys and they streak down pronto. I'll meet you there."

"It's finished!" She shrieked happily. Hunter Frankly didn't want to know what she finished. "Our love potion. Our eternal Future of Happiness and Compassion…………..Hmmmmmmmm……….Hold Him down." She instructed her minions. She jerked his hair back roughly and put the bottle to his mouth.

"Let go of him right Now!" Blake Bellowed. Hunter shot a side glance to see all his friends and sensei standing. But no Cam.

Shane peered intently and Leslie and directed his statement at Hunter, "Dude you got kidnapped by a chick." He and Shane burst out laughing.

Blake shot them a menacing look and said, "As I recalled, you to get beat up by Tori all the time." That shut them up.

"Could you guys focus on rescuing me and Tease later."

"Get them!" Leslie screamed her face turning red as her voice sounded like a pig in heat. He minions attacked they were strong and proved difficult. Leslie turned back to Hunter yanking his hair back one more and tipping the liquid of the vile down Hunter mouth. She was violently pulled away she dropped the vile on the floor.

Cam was royally pissed off. "You're still alive." She said breaking free off Cam's deadly grip. "Well I'll make sure to finish it………this time." She lunged at Cam heading for his throat. She reached within an inch when she was hit back by a force field of some kind. She hit the ground hard, her face turning even redder she said some sort of incantation and threw the power at him it bounced off. Arm singed her arm. She smiled knowingly at Cam before disappearing and reappearing next to Hunter with the vile in her hand (Never said it was broken) Tipped the full contents in his mouth putting her hand over his mouth she he was forced to swallow.

After he swallowed the contents he was released from the table. He looked dazed up at the Smiling Leslie. "My Love ……." The other came to join Cam and he stared hurtfully at Hunter as the words left his mouth."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. He's-……"

"………Belongs to Cam" he says turning to Cam.

Leslie's face was shocked as Hunter walked over to Cam, "But….But……..Bu…. the potion was the strongest magic………."

"There's nothing stronger than love Leslie." Sensei said quietly as Hunter nuzzled Cam's neck and gave him a blood boiling kiss. Leslie sank to the ground and started rocking back and forth while Blake Called the Cops.

"DON'T TUCH! I AM A WHITCH I WILL CAST A SPELL ON YOU!." Leslie screamed.

"Yea and I'm Brad Pitt Hon." The police officer said as he Help the orderly put her in the truck. Cam Glance longingly at Hunter.

"Let's go Home."

"Sure. I need to shower and a good home cooked meal." Hunter said as they walked to the car

"Ordering Pineapple Pizza is not a Home cooked meal Hunter." Hunter Grinned at him.

"I was going to Order Chinese………." He got into the Car, "after the Pizza." Cam rolled his eyes and Drove Hunter Home.

**Epilogue **

Cam had the babies at The Wind Ninja Academy, with the help of Dr. Chen. He had triplets, three bouncing baby girls. Karen Bradley -Watonabe who had black hair and blue eyes acted just like Hunter. Keiko Who Black hair and Blue eyes and who was rather quiet and good with computer. Kaia (Kia -a) Bradley-Watonable She looks just like Cam but with blue eyes but Acts like the both of them. Hunter and Cam got married. Tori and Blake also got married the next year and had their baby boy named Tyler with a head of Blonde hair. Dustin Married Mariah and had two babies Tasmania aka "little Taz" (Mariah named her) and Dustin Jr. or "Dusty." Shane is still single.

_**Drop a review! bye**_


End file.
